


Occlumency

by s1123



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28269693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s1123/pseuds/s1123
Summary: Harry's occlumency lesson with a twist
Kudos: 4





	Occlumency

_"Having fun?"_

_Harry felt himself rising into the air. The summer's day evaporated around him, he was floating upward through icy blackness, Snape's hand still tight upon his upper arm. Then, with a swooping feeling as though he had turned head over heels in midair, his feet hit the stone floor of Snape's dungeon, and he was standing again beside the Pensieve on Snape's desk in the shadowy, present-day Potion master's study._

_"So," said Snape, gripping Harry's arm so tightly Harry's hand was starting to feel numb. "So...been enjoying yourself Potter?"_

_"N-no..." said Harry, trying to free his arm._

_It was scary: Snape's lips were shaking, his face was white, his teeth were bared._

_"Amusing man, your father, wasn't he?" said Snape, shaking Harry so hard that his glasses slipped down his nose._

_"I -- didn't--"_

_Snape threw Harry from him with all his might. Harry fell hard onto the dungeon floor._

_"You will not repeat what you saw to anybody!" Snape bellowed._

_"No" said Harry, getting to his feet as far from Snape as he could. "No, of course I w--"_

_"Get out, get out, I don't want to see you in this office ever again!"_

_And as Harry hurtled toward the door, a jar of dead cockroaches exploded over his head. He wrenched the door open and flew away up the corridor, stopping only when he had put three floors between himself and Snape._

Harry was not looking forward to returning to the common room so early. He knew that most people would be asleep by now, but he was sure that Hermione would be waiting up for him.

As Harry was about to enter the common room, he tried to compose himself and walk in as calmly and confidently as his shaking nerves would allow.

When Harry entered the common room, Hermione looked up brightly from her seat and said, "You're back a bit earlier than I expected. How did the lesson go?"

"It went fine. Snape thinks I have the basics down and no longer need further lessons."

While Hermione was not a Legilimens, she was surprisingly good in reading Harry, especially when he lied. Unfortunately for Harry, this was one time Hermione could easily see through his lie.

"Don't lie to me Harry! What really happened?"

Harry figured the only way he would be able to get to the safety of his dorm room was to tell the truth as quick as he could, and then bolt out of there.

"Ok. Snape was called out of his office during the lesson, and while he was gone, I looked at a memory he had placed into a Pensieve. Snape found me in his memory, pulled me out and then threw me out of his office saying I should never return again."

Hermione looked absolutely livid, "How could you do that? I am sure Professor Snape placed those memories there so you would not accidently see them during the lessons. You invaded his privacy!"

"I know I shouldn't have looked at the memory, Hermione," trying to defend himself as he angled for the boys dormitory staircase, "but, Snape keeps invading my personal memories all the time."

Hermione, still in a rage, stood up and moved closer to Harry, blocking his path to the boys dormitories, "He is supposed to so you can learn to block him. I want you to march right back there and apologize and have more lessons until you get this right!"

Harry, rather quietly, said, "I think that I am the last person that Snape wants to see right now."

With that, Harry gently put his hand on Hermione's shoulder to nudge her out of the way and try to escape. But before Harry knew it, Hermione grabbed his wrist and in one fluid self-defense move had Harry's arm pinned behind his back and shoved him into the wall.

"Ouch Hermione, that hurts!"

Hermione, completely ignoring Harry's pain, "Obviously you did not hear me well enough! I am taking you back to Professor Snape's office right now so you can apologize."

With his arm still pinned behind him, Harry was compelled to walk back to Snape's study.

When they arrived, Hermione had Harry open the door and then shoved Harry in. Hermione then whipped out her wand and pointed it menancingly at both Harry and Professor Snape. Normally, Snape would have disarmed Hermione and then given Hermione several months of detention, but Hermione was so angry that the air radiated with magical energy.

Hermione, seeing she had their attention continued, speaking so loudly, she was almost shouting, "Harry, you apologize to Professor Snape for violating his privacy and then ask that you continue with your occulmency lessons. Professor Snape, you finish tonight's lesson now and have your future lessons with Harry until he has mastered occulmeny, or so help me, I will march up to Professor Dumbledore's office right now and tell him what you have done."

Both Harry and Professor Snape stood there stunned, not knowing what they should do. For Professor Snape, he had a very unpleasant chat with Professor Dumbledore just that afternoon about his treatment of students, so he was not looking forward to having yet another one with the headmaster so soon.

In a moment of sheer inspiration, Hermione said, "Harry, you tell Professor Snape right now that after your lesson is over, he can obliviate you so you no longer remember anything from the time he left his study until this pleasant conversation we are having now."

"But Hermione," but Harry never finished his sentence as Hermione became even scarier looking than just a moment before.

"Professor Snape, I willingly submit to your purging my memory as Hermione has outlined."

Hermione, then staring down Professor Snape, "and..."

Snape replied very slowly through gritted teeth, "I will continue your lessons and obliviate what you saw in the Pensieve and all related memories."

Hermione continued cheerfully, "As for me, Professor Snape, Harry never got far enough to tell me about what he saw, so once Harry is obliviated, no one will know about that memory."

Harry and Professor Snape continued to stare at Hermione in shock of what just happened.

Hermione, with a smug look on her face, "Good, I am glad I could help facilitate that agreement."

Just as Hermione was about to leave, she spun around and cast several spells which closed the door and sealed it tight. Hermione, through the closed door said, "Well, start your lesson. The door will unlock only after your lesson time is complete."

Harry and Professor Snape listened to Hermione's receding footsteps. Professor Snape raised his wand at the door and muttered several spells under his breath. In a terse voice, Snape commented, "I could probably break through these spells, but given the time it would take to do so safely, I guess we might as well complete your lesson."

Harry braced himself as Snape readied to probe his mind again. Most times he was unable to block Snape, but a few times he was able to limit what the Professor saw.

"That was a bit better Potter, but you need to concentrate more on clearing your mind. Unlike me, the Dark Lord would not be so forgiving in stopping his attack to give you time to rest and regroup for the next one."

With that, Snape once again attempted to probe Harry's mind. After several seconds, Snape stopped and staggered back against his desk. "Wh-wh-what was that? What was that memory about?"

Harry looked back at Snape and saw that Professor Snape was clearly rattled by something he saw. Harry thought a second and then responded, "I think that last memory you saw was when my Mom was killed. I didn't know I had that memory until the dementors attacked the Hogwarts Express at the start of 3rd year. Over time I seem to remember more and more of what happened."

Snape, in almost a timid voice said, "I have a favor to ask of you, but before I ask, will you agree that I can obliviate this conversation at the end of our lesson. Some of what I say could be used by the Dark Lord if he attempts to read your mind."

Harry, both a bit intimidated and curious, hesitantly agreed.

Snape continued, "My request is that you allow me to make a copy of that memory. You are free to say no with no reprisals on my part if you do not feel like sharing that memory with me. Before you answer, I feel you should know why I am making this request. I am sure you will be angry with parts of this, but please let me tell the full story first."

"It may surprise you to know that your Mom and I were best friends for several years. I saw your Mom perform accidental magic in the park when we were both 10 years old. I talked to your Mom about her being a witch and that I was a wizard. We talked quite a bit after that about what the magical world is like since your Mom did not know anything about it. When we went to Hogwarts, your Mom was my only true friend.

That memory you saw in the Pensieve occurred sometime during our 5th year at Hogwarts. As you saw, your father attacked me once again and eventually Lily came over to help me and demanded that your father put me down. I was so furious about being pranked again by your father and his gang, I shouted out in my anger to your Mom that I didn't need help from a Mudblood. I have greatly regretted that mistake ever since. I tried to apologize to Lily shortly afterwards, but she was too angry to forgive me at that time, and I failed to make further attempts. I had already started to associate with a group of Slytherins who eventually became some of the Dark Lord's first Death Eaters. Initially I thought being a part of this group was a way for me to protect myself from your father and Sirius. I also must admit it felt good to be accepted by them when most people shunned me or worse. Your Mom was much more observant than I was. She could clearly see where these evil people were gravitating to while I chose to ignore it. She, rightfully so, was unwilling to continue her friendship with me if I stayed with those people. I was far too stupid to realize that my friendship with your Mom was way more important than those Slytherins.

Eventually I and several others joined the Dark Lord. When I learned that the Dark Lord was planning to kill you, I begged him to spare your mother. I also went to Dumbledore and asked that he hide your whole family in order to protect Lily. Unfortunately, your parents picked the wrong person to be their secret keeper. Peter Pettigrew showed the Dark Lord where they lived. I was devastated when I learned that Lily had been killed. It has been the biggest regret of my life. To honor Lily, I have been secretly working with Professor Dumbledore to bring down the Dark Lord ever since that day."

At this point, Professor Snape was openly sobbing, not attempting to hide his tears.

Harry was in shock. He had heard enough to be both angry with Snape and also have pity on him. He had never seen anyone look more defeated than Snape looked now.

Eventually, the side of Harry that was more like his Mom won out. "As much as I hate you for how you have treated me, I have this feeling that my Mom has since forgiven you for calling her a Mudblood. I think my Mom would want you to have that memory."

Snape, through his tears, was able to give a small smile.

"Thank you. You do not know how much this means to me. The reason I have to obliviate this conversation should be obvious. The Dark Lord continues to believe that I am secretly working against Dumbledore on his behalf. If the Dark Lord were to see this conversation if he probes your mind, all that work to undermine him would be for naught."

Harry sighed. He finally knew the truth, or at least he knew much more than he had before. Unfortunately, he would soon forget that information.

Harry said, "You can copy the memory and obliviate me now. I think the hour that Hermione sealed the door for is almost up."

Snape asked Harry to think about that memory of his Mom being killed while he used his wand to copy the memory and put the silvery thread into a small flask. Once done, Snape pointed his wand at Harry and said, "Obliviate." While Snape was removing the memories, he decided to do something for Harry by giving him a suggestion to be much more appreciative of Hermione. Snape had seen enough of Harry's memories to know the special place that Hermione had in his life. Snape could not go back and repair his relationship with Lily, his first and best friend, but he was going to make sure that Harry did not repeat his mistakes. Also, while Harry would no longer remember this incident, Snape hated the idea that he would be indebted to him due to the memory of his Mom's death which Harry shared with him. Snape felt that by giving Harry this helpful suggestion, that the score between them was even once more.

Once Harry's eyes focused again, Snape very sharply told Harry, "You need to practice every night by clearing your mind. I will know if you are complying or not. Meet here again same time next week."

Harry, not wanting to stay any longer than he had to replied, "Yes professor", and then hustled away as quick as he could.

Professor Snape closed his door and locked it with every spell he knew to protect his privacy, then poured Harry's memory into the Pensieve. He stepped into the memory, and cried as he watched his only friend die. He watched the memory over and over again to remind himself just how much he had lost, and what he was fighting for now.

Hermione for her part, was still waiting for Harry to return. When Harry showed up, Hermione innocently asked, "How was your lesson?"

"Pretty frustrating. Most of the time Snape broke into my memories, but a couple of times I managed to block him from some of them. I guess I am starting to get better."

Hermione came over to Harry and gave him a quick hug. "I am glad you are trying to improve."

Before Hermione could leave, Harry enveloped her in a long tender hug and whispered, "Thank you for believing in me, even when I don't believe in myself." Harry pulled back and looked into Hermione's eyes, "Your my best friend. How did I get so lucky to have you in my life."

Hermione blushed and smiled to Harry, appreciative of his kind words. Hermione then turned and started up the stairs to the girls dormitories, the smile still on her face as she thought, 'That turned out better than I had hoped.'

**Author's Note:**

> Author Notes:  
> 1) I just could not imagine that Snape could rummage around Harry's memories and not run into the memory of Lily's death. Even as cold hearted as Snape was, I would think that memory would affect him pretty strongly.
> 
> 2) Hermione threw a very effective punch at Draco in the Prisoner of Azkaban (at least in the movie). I could imagine that Hermione's parents, being the practical people they are, might have signed Hermione up for self-defense classes, especially in light of some of the bullying she must have suffered prior to Hogwarts.


End file.
